The Shadow Ball
by Nizabear
Summary: Clarissa was never one for following rules; written or not. But when it comes to the Shadow Ball rules are meant to be followed. But for the infamous red head rules have never applied to her. She is the among the most feared and most watched shadow hunter of all r she is the daughter of a villain and a hero. Watch as she dares to be different and breaks all the rules.Oneshot


**Hi I'm Nizabear - if you're new to my fan fiction click the link to my profile where you can find Adapt or Die and Sleepless nights. If not I just had to take a break from both of them- If you follow either of them- I am seriously sorry it is taking long but i've almost finished chapter sever for adapt or die. Anyway here is an idea that I just wrote; it's been bugging me so yeah. **

**Enjoy. -Clarissa Fairchild is one of the most feared and watched shadowhunters of her time. - The books haven't happened at whatsoever. **

**Anyway Read and Review- tell me what you think! **

* * *

xxxxx

Anticipation filled the air with a crackling excitement that no one could deny. When shadow hunters came together it was always memorable, legendary and eventful. An outsider would be beyond confused that all these peculiarly dressed people were disappearing into thin air as they strode up the glistening marble stairs.

To the community of the shadow world invisibility to the general population was nothing. But seeing this many shadow hunters in the same building was more than unnerving. Usually a gathering this big would mean that a giant horde of demons were about to be slaughtered; and everyone present would be decked out in fighting gear but no; not this time.

It was a very rare, special occasion. The one night that shadow hunters from all over the world dress up and attend. The annual Shadow ball.

The shadow ball is held once every seventy years. You could almost go a lifetime without attending the coveted night of nights for the shadow world. Some shadows hunters never make it; as it is common that many die young. Girls dream about attending the ball; wearing something other than white or black for the first time in their lives- a dress no less. And the men dream of being reunited with friends, swapping tales of adventures from throughout their lives and enjoying a night that only shadow hunters could pull off.

Hunter after hunter entered the grand ethereal doors and into the ballroom where many chatted and waited; glasses of champagne or something stronger clutched in their scarred hands. The men wore suits of any colour but black or white, and the women wore dresses in bright- eye catching colours. It was all about standing out but subtly. Here and there beautiful young girls, or infamous hunters would turn heads and whispers and rumours would run rampant throughout the room. The servers- mostly downworlders- the only ones in the room save a few very powerful, influential- with their eye catching appearances, dressed all in almost black outfits, moved with a grace that allowed them to be present but not noticed. Technically as the term 'Shadow Ball' was derived from 'Shadow world' all down worlders are allowed to attend but seldom did. They would be looked down upon by the all high and mighty shadow hunters who considered themselves superior even with the accords just weeks away from being resigned. The only downworlders who attended were rich, powerful and important. Their influence enough for their status to be overlooked; but very few dare attend.

The Lightwood family, sat patiently at their table; chatting merrily and taking in the ball around them. The bright chandeliers made from a substance much like Adama's twinkled from the ceiling above- casting an almost romantic glow over the room and it's occupants. Isabelle the second youngest of the Lightwood family, was drowning in attention she was receiving from the male shadow hunters seated at nearby tables. Her almost scandalously tight dress drawing the eyes of many male hunters. Alec, the oldest of the siblings was seated by his sister, looking uncomfortable in his sapphire suit and kept messing his unruly curls up in agitation. Seated suavely beside him, Jace his adoptive brother basked in the golden glow that he sat in; his fitted golden tuxedo did wonders for him- matching his eyes and hair. The avoided colour wasn't as offensive as wearing black or whites the ball. As white was customary for mourning and black reserved for fighting.

He looked beyond boredom and seemed oblivious from the infinite gaze she held from female shadow hunters in the room- their ages greatly varying. With the heads of the family, Maryse and Robert, dressed sharply in red and blue. Maryse wore a loose ball gown that belonged in a different century of blood red; paired with a blue jewels. Whereas her husband wore a musty looking sapphire suit much like his eldest son's. The family with their good looks, and questionable social standing had caused quite a stir upon their arrival; but they had walked with their heads held high and met the gazes of all. Their entrance was well covered by the time most guests had arrived and been seated. But the event of the night was yet to come. For the grand golden doors leading to the ballroom had been shut were suddenly flung open.

Framed dramatically in the doorway was no other than the infamous Clarissa Fairchild. Gasps and whispers erupted immediately. People stared, some pointed. For not only was she dressed in a tight- cut out _black_ dress, but linked arm in arm escorting her was none other than equally as infamous Magnus Bane; high _Warlock _of Brooklyn. Both notorious for their famous entrances but no one had thought the beautiful red head would show up to the rare event. If you called her Clarissa Morgenstern to her face it would guarantee you a punch to the face. She went by Clarissa Fairchild her famous mother's name.

Her brave mother had outsmarted her psychotic father who almost as infamous as his daughter tried to rule the world. He almost did. But Jocelyn Fairchild spoiled his plans; she sacrificed her life to save the world, and was hailed a hero. Leaving behind her only child; Clarissa. The shadow hunting community did not know what to do with offspring of one hero and one villain. Two of the most famous shadow hunters to have existed left behind a daughter and no one knew whether to hate or love her. Their decision was made for them.

As Clarissa grew older; the stories started.

Stories of how she started killing demons from the age of five. Of how no one trained her, she grew up to be the greatest shadow hunter of her generation without a mentor. Of how she was ruthless killing machine. Of how she stabbed a traitor shadow hunter in the heart. Of how she broke the noses of children who teased her for being evil. Of how she threatened people with knives if they even mentioned her parents. Of how she was uncontrollable and terrifying. Of how she had been kicked out of institutes for various reasons; naturally all are scandalous.

There is a lot of truth to the rumours more than anyone could ever guess. And in that moment as Clarissa Fairchild- Morgenstern stood framed in the grand doorway dressed in the socially forbidden black, her pale skin glowing, her vibrant red hair an inferno halo of flames on the arm of a famous warlock and lifted her chin – her eyes alight with defiance and triumph- no one could decide who she resembled more – her mother the hero- or her father the villain?

Clarissa lifted her chin further in the air; surveying the gaping shadow hunters with varying degrees of contempt and disgust. Magnus Bane was dressed in an eye catching neon green suit complete with a matching top hat and tails. He seemed to shed glitter as Clarissa pulled him towards the Lightwood table. Jace Lightwood stared with the first genuine interest he had displayed all night. He did not know the girl making her way towards them; but he did recognise Magnus Bane from their few previous dealings. Hundreds of eyes followed the pair as they gracefully made their way to the table where previously unnoticed by it's occupants had been two 'reserved' seats. Clarissa's green eyes rested on key individuals long enough to strike fear into their hearts under her penetrating gaze. Magnus Bane looked like he was immensely enjoying the stir he had caused and emitted a smug aura.

When the couple finally reached the table the whispers where getting louder. Magnus chivalrously pulled Clarissa's chair out for her as the Lightwood clan unabashedly stared on. Once they were seat Clarissa immediately met the golden gaze of Jace. She winked at him conspiratorially and moved onto the older Lightwood's. They flinched from her knowing gaze. Maryse blinked rapidly, a sour look on her face and Robert fidgeted endlessly. The siblings looked on intrigued; as did the rest of the room.

Clarissa nonchalantly poured herself a glass of water and sipped it daintily; not breaking eye contact with Marsye. She smiled innocently at them, her only response was a tight lipped grimace from Maryse.

"It's wonderful to see my god parents after so long. How long has it been exactly? Fifteen- sixteen years? Wow time flies when you ignore someone!" Clarissa giggled sweetly as she set down her glass; her eyes twinkled with mischief and barely concealed rage. The room quietened around them. It was well known among the shadow hunter community that the Lightwood's had been good friends with the Fairchild's and Morgenstern's before they fell and that they were named god parents to the spawn of the devil. But not known by their own spawn apparently.

Isabelle and Alec gaped at their parents; whereas their adoptive sibling just smirked at the newcomers and raised his champagne glass to his lips only set it down again as the red head shook her head subtly. Silence fell on the table as the whispers and conversation picked up again.

But her expression of cheerfulness didn't slip. Magnus muffled his laughter in his gloved hand. He shared a small smile with Clarissa before turning his attention to the siblings in front of him.

"Hello Alexander, Isabelle and Jace; it has been quite a while- what shenanigans have you been up to recently?" Magnus questioned casually as he produced a hip flask and poured a purple liquid into his and his dates glasses; the water in both instantly turned bright pink. Clarissa reached for hers and immediately drained it with a backwards flick; sharing a grin with Magnus.

"You're wearing black." Isabelle stated suddenly; eyeing the other girls dress with envy. Clarissa just grinned at her; displaying her perfect row of white teeth.

"Yes, and?" the red head answered coolly as she gestured for Magnus to refill her glass; he did so with a smirk on his face.

"But we don't wear black unless we're fighting. "Interjected Alec as he eyed Magnus; as produced the mysterious liquid that turned her drink fuchsia. Clarissa scoffed delicately; her emerald eyes twinkling with amusement.

"First of all- 'we'? Yes, I am a shadow hunter but I am not like any of you in this room. And second who says I'm not fighting as we speak? For I am; I'm just not fighting with my blades or fists rather with my body language- a delicate war of wills. And lastly, I am wearing black to remind you all that I prepared for your funerals." She ended with a cheerful smile as she took her tumbler glass from Magnus with a smirk. The three siblings seemed shocked as they absorbed what she said silently. Mentally, she counted down until they would predictably question her statements. Unpredictably it was Jace who questioned her.

"Excuse me for stating the obvious but we wear black for funerals." Clarissa just levelled him with a stare that would have sent lesser shadow hunters running.

"Darling, please tell me your are joking. Again you used the collective term of 'we'. When referring to myself- 'we' does not apply to me. Only you and your fellow shadow hunters. I don't follow the same set of pesky rules that you do." She replied as her gaze jumped from guest to guest.

"Clearly." Was the golden boy's sarcastic response; which resulted in her gaze snapping sharply back to him. She stared at him with her head cocked to the side. Suddenly a startlingly beautiful smile erupted upon her face as she stared at the slightly confused Jace.

"Jace; would you like to dance?" she asked to the complete shock of all listening in. All eyes were suddenly on Jace as he contemplated the other girls outstretched hand; he was used to the attention and ignored it. He stared back at the girl who had caused such a stir amongst his people. She was an enigma, interesting and unique. Robert and Maryse caught his eye- they were pleading with his to say no, Robert shook his head slightly. It was that tiny gesture that gave him his answer. Jace stood up and walked round to where Clarissa was sitting, her gaze following him. He outstretched his arm, crooked at the elbow as invitation - which she took.

"I'd be honoured." He replied with a smile to match hers.

"Jace!" Maryse protested. Robert just shook his head. And the rest of the ballroom watched in arm as the two made their way to the designated ball room floor. With a menacing gesture to the orchestra in waiting; a slow classical waltz started up and they twirling. Both young shadow hunters were two of the best of their generation and their combined grace silenced even the loudest gossips as they twirled around the ballroom floor. As Clarissa spun, her face alight with a never before seen smile of true happiness no one could deny her acute resemblance to her late mother; who had also been beautiful. For many who had known her; it was easy to pretend it was Jocelyn who spun around the room.

But no one could deny that the most beautiful and terrifying girl in the room was having the time of her life in the arms of the most handsome and terrifying boy in the room. And as Jace Lightwood dipped her artfully towards the floor Clarissa let out the most beautiful peal of laughter anyone had heard. The room was so silent except for the orchestra playing that you could hear the heavy breathing of the elder shadow hunters as they witnessed something rare. Suddenly as the music broke to a crescendo the duo broke apart and headed for a nearby table- gesturing widely and demanding others dance too. After a few moments of charismatic persuasion from the dynamic duo, three couples from the table rose warily and followed the pair onto the dance floor as the next song started up and all four pairs were twirling gracefully around the dance floor.

And as if a silent single had been executed shadow hunters all around the room grabbed a dance partner and headed for the rapidly filling up dance floor. Elders watched in awe and shock as Alec Lightwood twirled elegantly with Magnus Bane on the dance floor. Suddenly shadow hunters were dancing with the few down-worlders present- even the servers. Hundreds of couples twirled back and forth the delightful music.- all with certain degrees of grace.

And right in the thick of it was Clarissa Fairchild and Jace Lightwood, dancing in each others arms unaware of the effect they had on others.

In minutes the Shadow Ball of 2013 had become the most memorable and famous of them all.

xxxx

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOU**

**-TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**XXX Niza**


End file.
